The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that is preferably applied to an apparatus, such as an imaging apparatus that captures a still image and/or a moving image, a mobile telephone terminal, or an electronic information terminal, having an image display function. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technology applied to display of an icon on a screen.
Imaging apparatuses including digital still cameras in related art display various icon images indicating the operation modes or the operation statuses of the imaging apparatuses in display units that display images captured or played back by the imaging apparatuses. For example, the remaining amount of battery, the photographing size, and/or the photographing mode are displayed as the icon images.
It is necessary for a user using such an apparatus in which icon images are displayed to memorize the meaning of each icon image in advance. The user who has memorized the meaning of each icon image can immediately determine the current state of the apparatus from the displayed icon image. The meaning of each icon image is normally described in an instruction manual for the apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323578 discloses a technology to superimpose the name of each icon image on the icon image to display the name of the icon image in a translucent state if the subsequent instruction is not input by an operator in a certain time period in the display of the icon image.